1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the management of communication services provisioned on a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal computers, tablet computers, and the like, may be used to communicate electronically using one or more messaging services such as e-mail, voice communication, instant messages (IM), short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), voicemail, visual voice mail (VVM), and others. Communication devices may also be used to receive data from feeds or push services, for example from enterprise services, news sources, and social network services, and to transmit data to such services for publication or distribution. Users of mobile communication devices may obtain access to such services by provisioning an appropriate associated service for the mobile communication device. The service on the communication device connects to the primary service offered over a public or wireless network (such as an e-mail service), so that the user may access the primary service using the associated service. Communications, such as e-mail messages, IM, SMS, MMS, voicemail, VVM, and the like received at the mobile communication device from the primary service may be stored in one or more data stores at the device, and may be accessible to the user via a messaging application, which can retrieve communications from one or more data stores and provide user access to communications in a unified mailbox.